Begin Again
by SecretConfessions
Summary: Follow up to my story White Horse-- Scorpius remembers some past moments in his relationship with Rose and what caused them to fall apart. oneshot


A/N: Because of the reviews I have gotten for White Horse, I decided to do a follow up piece. While I had a few reviews asking if it really was what Rose thought I hope that this answers the question. The inspiration for this little ditty is brought to light thanks to Colbie Caillat's new song Begin Again. As always if there are spelling or grammar mishaps let me know where or what they are so I can fix them as I don't have beta reader and tend am the only one reading over this little gem for mistakes.

P.S. OH oh oh! I don't own anything Harry Potter related I'm just a poor little college student so give me love?

_**I can't get you out of the sunlight  
I can't get you out of the rain  
I can't get you back to that one time  
'Cause you and me are still recovering**_

Scorpius watched Rose and he couldn't help but remember that summer they spent between their sixth and seventh year. _They had been staying with Al's family in Cornwall. For those that don't know much about Cornwall it's not your typical England dreary rainy gloom. That summer when we were there you were determined to tan. We all knew it was futile, real redheads don't tan. They might freckle, like the majority of your family, but in general they turn a nice pink then a lobster red because gingers just don't have the skin for tanning. Al and I tried everything we could think of to convince you come back to the shade of the porch. Not your favorite candy, chocolate frogs, nor a promise of new books or broom kit. By the time we left Cornwall at the end of the week you bemoaned about the pain you were in and blamed us for not getting her out of the sun. Al and I could do nothing but roll our eyes and offer you some aloe because your mom refused to give you the potions to ease the pain, saying that maybe now you wouldn't argue when people told you to get out of the sun. _

It had been over a year since Rose returned to England for school and about six months since he sent her the owl practically begging for a second chance. Since her return home he had taken to… observing her, though others might call it stalking. Scorpius wasn't sure Rose was aware that he had been keeping track of her for the most part. He took many pains to go unnoticed by her when what he wanted more then anything was to go up and just talk to her. There was so much he wanted to say, to explain to her, but he knew it would never be enough to make up for what happened… for how things happened. Most of the time while he watched Rose he was over taken by memories of their time together, the good, the bad, and the ugly… but mostly it was the good that assaulted him, he would be the first to admit that he never knew what he truly had with Rose.

As he watched another memory seeped into his mind, this one was of Rose standing outside of Hogwarts spinning around in the rain laughing. _It was the last day of NEWTS. We had just finished our last test, History of Magic, when the vibration of the thunder could be felt all around. One second Rose was walking with Al and me the next she was off and running towards the front doors of the school. By the time we managed to catch up with her there was a down pour outside and there Rose stood just spinning and laughing, she looked so carefree. And I thought to myself that that's probably what she looked like when she was 5 and playing in the rain. Al and I just stood their watching her before she spotted us and dragged us into the rain with her, all of us just spinning around and laughing in the rain._ I don't regret being sick for the first week of summer, I wonder if she did.

Scorpius sighed as he set down his glass and motioned for the bartender to refill his drink. He was watching Rose out on a date with Longbottom. When they had been in school he had been all starry eyed over her but never had the courage to ask her out. Rose would always include Longbottom in things because their families were so close to each other. She had always claimed that to her Clark Longbottom would never be more then a dear friend, as he sat there he wondered what made Rose change her mind. No scratch that he knew what made her change her mind he just didn't want to focus on it. If he hadn't been such an idiot it would be him sitting across from her now, hell he'd probably already have a ring on her finger and no one would have been able to take her from him. But that's not how their story went.

It was around his third drink when someone sat down beside him. He didn't need to look over to see who it was he knew it was Al who had finally found him.

"I figured you would be here mate."

Scorpius just grunted slightly in reply.

"You can't keep doing this, you're killing yourself. And you're honestly stupid if you think she hasn't figured it out."

This caught Scorpius's attention, "What do you mean Al?"

"I mean I was talking to her brother yesterday and he told him to let you know that if you don't stop following her she'll get the law involved. She's been documenting it all mate, since the start she's just never done anything because you've never attempted to talk to her or did anything to cause her harm. But now she's with Clark, well he's been urging her to take legal action."

"You've got to be joking! As if I'd harm her in any way… that's just unbelievable, you know it and so does she."

With that Al led me out of the restaurant and took me back to our flat. I honestly don't know what I would do with out Al around. No truer friend could possibly be found. I mean he went through pure hell with his family when things happened between Rose and I, yet he still stayed by my side. No many people would do that. Since Rose returned to England things have been repaired between Al's family and him, but not so much between Rose and him. I know how much it hurts him they were best friends since day one. Even being sorted into different houses couldn't tarnish their friendship, but apparently I could.

As I got ready for bed that night I thought back onto that fateful day the summer after our 7th year. _A girl, Robin Robertson, who had been in Slytherin with Al and had started to hang around with us, I had known she had always liked me back when we were in school. I never intended for anything to happen. But that week when we had been sick she had shown up and taken care of me. One thing had led to another with her and soon I was in over my head. I was making plans with Rose in the morning and her at night or the other way around. I was always relived what you hadn't caught on sooner. But one day I saw your friend Kim when I was with Robin and I knew, I just knew, the gig was up. I had been right not even a week after Kim had seen me did you find Al, Robin, and I standing in front of Al's place. _

_ One moment the three of us had been standing laughing the next Robin was screaming, Al was cursing, and I was looking at you yelling that it wasn't what you thought. I don't know if you heard me or not because as soon as it happened it all ended as you apparated away with a loud 'Pop'. I was seconds away from following you when Al grabbed me and told me not to. That it would be a suicide mission going anywhere close to you for the time being. He told me that within the next week he'd go and talk to you to pave the way for me to fix everything. In the mean time I should just lay low and stay away from Robin or really any female may she be 105 or 2. But I didn't listen to Al, I really should have. About 3 days after everything happened I tried to see Rose but Hugo spotted me first. Apparently Al had a similar run in with Hugo too as we both were a little worse for wear by the end of the week. It was long after that we both heard that you had left for Ireland. _

I didn't know what to do when you left. Part of me still wanted to believe that we could fix things and make things work, hell part of me still believes that. If only you would talk to me if I could just find away to fix things. You were gone about a year, I tried to not care that you came back. But it seemed everywhere I went and everyone I ran into had a story of you and how you were. When it was let slipped that you were bartending in muggle London, about six months after you came back, I decided to go visit the place you worked. You were smiling and to others it seemed you were happy, but I saw it in your eyes you were still hurting. It killed me to know I had hurt you that much. It was about another six months after that I noticed we had some classes together. I don't know if you realized it or not because I always sat in back during the lectures, around this time I realized I wanted you back. It was then I decided to owl you and well we know how well that turned out. If I could only ask you one last question I would have to ask you, how you can love someone but not be with them? Because I really don't understand that at all and I wish you'd explain it to me.


End file.
